Episode 5180 (30th May 2019)
Summary Plot Breda asks Mercedes if she had a late night last night, aware that Mercedes had taken the cocaine she had confiscated the night before. Misbah is shocked to see all of Ste's racist posters all over the village. She bumps into Tony and Diane who are furiously taking the posters off The Hutch. Harry is cold towards James. Harry receives a text asking him to meet up with someone and to bring cash. Diane, Tony and Scott comfort Misbah. Leela tells them that Ste (along with Jonny and Stuart) was the one who put the posters up, shocking Tony, Diane and Scott. Misbah asks Tony to speak to Ste. Tony tells them that he hasn't spoken to Ste in weeks. Marnie tells Juliet and Romeo that they need to start pulling their weight around, and orders Juliet, Romeo and Harry to clean up. Romeo is confused when Harry snaps at him for no reason and sneakily messages the mystery person. Juliet concludes that Harry is having an affair. Breda confronts Mercedes over the drugs. Mercedes swears that she didn't take anything, and when Sylver asks what they're talking about, Breda and Mercedes lie to him. Goldie teases Mitchell over his taste in films. They bump into Joel, who is binning some of the racist posters and they wonder why someone would be so hateful. Kyle is confused by Harry's mood, and Harry reveals that an ex-girlfriend that he slept with after his failed wedding to Ste. Kyle advises Harry to tell James the truth. Romeo and Juliet see Harry with Kyle and mistakenly conclude that Harry is having an affair with Kyle. Tony, Leela and Peri furiously confront Ste. Tony and Ste have a blazing row, and Tony is upset to see what Ste has become. Jonny tells Tony to leave and Leela has to stop things getting physical. Mitchell and Joel start bonding, and Cleo begins to feel left out. Juliet tells Romeo that they need to tell James about Harry and Kyle. Leela tries to calm Tony down. Tony declares that he's going to find proof of Stuart and Jonny committing hate crimes. Mercedes speaks to Bobby's PTA teacher, who asks her to make 100 cupcakes by tomorrow. Mercedes accepts but begins to stress out. Tony begins to blame himself and Misbah tells Tony that there's nothing he could have done. Misbah informs Tony that Ste posted the memes online, almost attacked Sami, Ste, Jonny and Stuart posted bacon through their letterbox and that Sid falsely reported Imran for supposedly being a terrorist. She tells Tony that they have also assaulted Shahid, and trashed Shahid's brother's restaurant. She admits that she's scared. James apologises to Harry. Juliet asks Romeo why he didn't tell James, and Romeo tells her that he couldn't break James's heart yet. Scott confronts Stuart. He tries to make Stuart and Jonny see how out of line they are, and quits his job. Tony searches Jonny and Stuart's social media pictures, and notices that Stuart and Jonny both have the same tattoo of a symbol that Tony recognises. Harry meets up with Sadie. He gives her money, but tells her that they need to move on with their lives. Sadie tells Harry that he can't walk away from what he's done. Tony tells Leela about the tattoos being of a symbol representing a far-right extremist group. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Cleo McQueen - Nadine Mulkerrin *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Sadie - Alexa Lee Music Quotes *"I swear, she's got a coat made out of Dalmatians." ~ Juliet Quinn (about Marnie Nightingale) Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019